


First word

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Perfect little family [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: This one is just a short one about Killian being jealous of Emma.





	First word

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in season 4, so it is not canon. Emma's and Killian's daughter Dawn is born when Henry is about 14.

"I can't believe our little baby has said her first word today!" Emma exclaimed excitedly as she was getting ready for bed.

Killian was already sitting on his side of the bed, covers pulled over his legs. He looked at her absentmindedly.

Emma gave him a suspicious look as she settled under the covers beside him. "Is everything alright, babe? You seem down."

"No, love. Everything's just fine." Killian said without looking at her before turning around to sleep, facing away from Emma.

But she didn't let him off so easy. "You're jealous."

He turned around to face him as she gave him a challenging look. "Nonsense, Swan. Why would I be jealous."

"Because our daughter's first word was 'mama' and not 'dada'. Admit it; you had expected your precious little girl's first word to be 'dada'."

Now he was mad. "Is it so bad, Swan? I know you're her mother and you love her and she loves you. But you are at work at the sheriff station a lot. While I'm at home taking care of her. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy it and I would never think you should stay with her, but I thought… I thought I was the most important person in her life. It's stupid. And I'm mad at myself for being jealous of you. I'm a horrible husband."

He attempted to turn away from her, but Emma didn't let him. She cupped his cheek and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Hey, you are the opposite of a horrible husband. You are the best husband in the world, Killian. You wanted to stay at home with Dawn so I wouldn't have to stay at home and Dawn wouldn't have to be in daycare so early in her life, and because you love taking care of her. It's okay. Dawn loves you so much. I'm not even allowed to put her to bed most times, she only wants you. Or Henry. But not because she doesn't love me, but because she loves you so much. You are so great; it's hard to compete with that. So, yes, I'm really happy her first word was 'mama'. But I'm sure she'll say 'dad' very soon, too. At her age, she doesn't connect those words with us, anyway."

Killian was relieved at her words.

Emma went on with a bright grin. "Besides, I talked to Henry about her saying that earlier, and you want to know what our brilliant son had to say to that?" Killian just shook his head.

"He said he isn't surprised at all that it is her first word, because she spends all day with you and you talk about me all day long. So it would only be natural for her to say it, after hearing it a million times a day."

Now Killian's smug grin returned to his face. "So, I win?"

She got her pillow out under her and playfully hit him with it while chuckling. "You are impossible."

...

Emma is the one being smug again a few days later when Dawn's second word turns out to be 'henhen'. But Killian admits defeat very happily as he has basically taught Dawn her brother's name and because her third word is, in fact, 'dada'.


End file.
